ArcticClan Book 2: The Rise of the Mob
by J.R. Flores
Summary: All is well in the Clans, but then Gingerpaw gets lost, an old medicine cat revels a dangerous legacy, and be hind it all is a very powerful band of rogues, only known as the Mob.....


Part 8 Part 8

Moon carefully balanced her self and started to walk acrossed the beams of her home. the old Two-leg nest was crumbling and this green-leaf would be its last. All her herbs and berries would be destroyed and she would have no where to live. Two-legs chased her off and the other rogues were growing violent. she climbed to the second floor and stared out the window and watched a cat stalked out of the forest to her home. she climbed down the stairs and asked calmly "wat are you doing here." the Other cat nealy jumped out of her fur.

um, I am getting some poppy. One of me Clan memebers nearly got his tail bitten off the idiot." Gingerpaw mewed . _Clan?_ Moon thought. "oh poppy you shouldn't run low on it when all the Rogues are turning on each other" she disappeared behind a moth eaten couch and brought out a full head of poppy "I'm sort of a medicine cat in Twoleg place, you must be one of the cats that gave Tangle that nasty cut" "Me? Ha! I was on duty for our medicine cat. He doesn't have an apprentice so Whitepaw and I those duties too. No, it was just Braveheart. He used to be their leader. He was supposed to be hunting food. Thanks for the poppy." Gingerpaw mewed. "your welcome" she stared out the door-way" you should stay here its not safe at night any more ever since that Forest cat came here and started to command the rogues" she indicated the setting sun with her tail. "Hmmm. Well, I suppose so. Blackstar will be mad, and Braveheart won't be to joyful either, but if I never get back it'd be worse." Gingerpaw gently laid the poppy head down. "I guess I'm staying the night."

X

Lilac padded cautiously through the forest. Night had settled, and against her better judgment, she went out. Her Two-leg was a fool and she didn't want to stay. But the promise of a full belly was enough to keep her there. Lilac pushed some branches aside to find an old Two-leg nest. She sighed and walked silently in. She was stunned to find two quiet and sleeping cats. Lilac backed up and would have left, but lighting split the sky and the first drops of rain fell.

X

Blackstar opened her eyes. A roll of thunder had woken her. She watched the rain fall beyond the safety of her den. She looked to the apprentice den, which was nearby, and saw only one lump of fur. "Gingerpaw!" She hadn't returned. Blackstar rose and was about to go searching, when lightning struck a nearby tree. And in the flash of light, Blackstar saw the glowing eyes of cats, waiting. What they were waiting, Blackstar didn't want to know. Small flames licked the charred trunk, but they died quickly. The cats, who had been sitting nearby, didn't move. Blackstar curled up in the center of her den. She would wait until morning, and then she would investigate both Gingerpaw's absence and the strange cats.

X

Moon watched as the cat fell asleep. Such a gentle thing and so young. So many things she has to learn. Moon knew from seasons of experience that this she-cat was in for an exciting life. Moon stared at the cat that had entered her Two-leg nest a kittypet "what are you doing here kittypet" Lilac looked up in fear and met the eyes of a gray she-cat. "Just-just escaping the storm." Moon gave a snort. Her icy eyes met the kittypet's green ones "you stay here until the sun rises if you don't you'll have more to worry about than me... here they'll help you sleep through the storm" she pushed her some poppy seeds. "Oh no, I could not. I am alright alone." And with that she tucked her head back into her paws. "But thank you anyway." "Okay when you cant gets to sleep because of the rats, foxes and wolves of the night that's your fault she said trying to scare the kittypet "I'm Moon by the way" "My Two-leg calls me 'cat.' But my mother called me Lilac. And the forest doesn't bother me." She closed her eyes. "Thank you for letting me stays."._ Brave I admire that_ she thought. Moon left her and lied on the old couch and fell asleep

Part 9

Gingerpaw opened her eyes to find morning, and a new cat sleeping a ways off. She prodded Moon. "Who is that?" "A kittypet that wandered into my home last night during the storm her Two-legs must be stupid to let her out that late..." Moon purred. She stretched her limbs and froze... "Quick get up stairs... ill get the kittypet up there in a minute. Don't ask questions and stay quiet... there are rogues coming...GO!!" Moon grabbed the kitty pet and dragged her up stairs. Gingerpaw's fur stood up. 'Rouges! How dare they!' She prepared to fight, unsheathing her claws and dragging them on the wood post. Then the hopped on to the couch to wait for the opportune moment. "No! Their here for herbs. I have a neutrality between the clans and rogues but they'll still shred you if they find you now do as your told you over grown kit!" Moon hissed at ginger paw and disappeared behind the couch to ready the herbs for the rogues. "Gingerpaw hide. Kittypet, stay were you are." she walked over to the rogues "Maliceheart... your early. Your not supposed to be here till Sun-high" "My rogues need herbs. We need revenge on that traitor Cruel. do you have our order ready" "of course I do" she went to fetch the herbs and gave them to Maliceheart "Whets that smell... it smells like Forest cat search the place" Maliceheart ordered the rogues. Gingerpaw wiggled down into the weak fluff._Oh, Blackstar, I wish you were here... And with a patrol..._ Silently, Gingerpaw curled into a ball and waited for the cats to find her. Moon started to panic. what if Maliceheart found the Kittypet and Gingerpaw. _I'd have to protect them.. oh Great Ancestors no!! _Blackstar raced through the forest, a small partol behind her. The strange cats had left, but Blackstar had no intention of letting it go at that. But first, Gingerpaw. The rain last night had made her scent faint, but Shadowstream had a great nose. A small, rundown Two-leg nest appeared beyond the trees, and there was poppy. "Gingerpaw...Ack!" The strange cats were rouges. "Hello forest cat," hissed one. "We dont want to hurt you. Just give Claw his brother and we will be happy to let the kits live." "There are no kits." "But there will be, soon. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next moon, but eventually, there will be kits, and if we dont have Small, they wont see the sky more than once." "I will not be threatened." "Then you will die." Moon saw Maliceheart threaten some Clan cats that had appeared out side the nest. She leapt on his back and started to claw him. Maliceheart bucked Moon off and he landed on her stomach and cut her throat and then jumped at Blackstar. Both sides let out a cry and the blood flowed. Blackstar locked claws with the cat who spoke. "Who are you, thief?" "Wood, for I ams as strong as the great oak!" _Goldstar?_Yes, Blackstar, you have lost your first life. And in battle no less. Exactly as I suspected you would." _Father..._There is no time. Find your apprentice. She needs more than a kittypet and loner medicince cat to help her live past today." And he was gone, just like when Blackstar first lost him, with no time to say goodbye. But she woke all the same and gather her partol back up. Amazingly, only Dusteyes was out of the fight. "Lets take back Gingerpaw." Moon staggered up and slashed at some rogues " shes up stairs come ill help you get up there" Maliceheart stood by Wood " didn't you just kill that cat" he flicked his tail to BlackStar. he slashed out at the Clan cats and scoured one acrossed the muzzle. Bramblemask staggered from the blow and leapt up the stairs. "Come on kittypet." Blackstar snarled at Wood and Maliceheart. "Yes, I was dead. But StarClan stands beside me." "ahh a leader... bet you don't remember me do you. I recognize you your Goldstar's kit.. he banished me and now I'm going to get revenge on his daughter!" he launched at her again and scored deep marks down her side. Moon protected the Stair well. she was slashing at the rogues... hurry up already there over taking the stairs" She clawed back. "A pity you are so bitter. No leader in Hill Clan would have denied you a safe return into the Clan, my father most of all." Bramblemask grabbed Lilac and hoisted her down the stairs like a kit, Gingerpaw aiding Moon. "no they wont, they cant now that there all dead" a rogue came to Maliceheart and whispered something in his ear "ROGUES RETREAT" he yowled and just as they came they were gone. Blackstar stood frozen in the nest. "Hunterclaw. Watchingcloud. Joykit. They...they can't be. Faithfulheart would've known...No." Shadowstream placed his tail over Blackstar's shoulders. "We need to go home." "Yes. Lets go home."

Part 10

Moon walked over to Blackstar her neck still bleeding "thank you for all you help would you like some herbs be fore you go/" then the nest started to shake " its caving in! get out now!" The cats raced for the door. Blackstar checked to make sure everyone was out before she left herself. She turned to Gingerpaw. "I am glad you are alive. When we get home though, clean out the elders den, and check for ticks." Moon stared at the ruins of her old home " were am I to live now? the rogues know I'm a traitor... they'll kill me if they find me..." Blackstar turned to Moon. "You have proven yourself a thousand times over, as both a warrior and a medicine cat. Would you, and Lilac, be willing to join our Clan?" "I have see how the Clans are I will join" she replied to Blackstar. " I am old but I have a few seasons left in me there are many herbs you Forest cats don't know about and I am willing to show your medicine cat" "I see. So you wish to bee an elder, one who does not fight unless absolutely necessary but teaches those who need it wisdom. Come, we must heal your wounds and the others." "yes I do... come with me threes some thing I need to show you..." she led BlackStar to the back of the ruins. she flicked her tail to a crimson berry bush " see those death-berries and those Jupiter berries eat both of them at the same time and it will feel like you never got hurt... kind of like poppy without the drowsiness" "Interesting. Barkwhisker will want to know that." Blackstar mewed.

X

Maliceheart stood among the ruins of the two leg nest "They won't get away that easily. wood get the other's were taking the battle to them !maniacal laughter...

X

Back in the camp, Blackstar leapt on to IceRock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath IceRock for a Clan Meeting." Gingerpaw bounded into the clearing, happy and excited. There would be a new apprentice, maybe, and a new warrior, maybe. She nearly exploded for the excitement. Moon slowly padded to the IceRock and wait for the ceremony to begin. "ArcticClan, we are gathered her for three ceremonies. But first, news. A new rouge king has come. No apprentice is to leave the camp without two warriors, and warriors go in pairs just to be safe. If you see rouges, come strait back, I don't not want to lose anyone," She sighed, then continued, "Now to happier things. Moon, please come forward. You have proven yourself to be worthy of a warrior name. However, you do not wish to be so. Moon, you have given to ArcticClan more than other strangers would despite the seasons you have lived. StarClan and ArcticClan honor you with the life of an elder. You shall live in peace and pass on wisdom to the future generations. And from now and into forever, we shall know you as Moonfeather." "Moonfeather, Moonfeather!" the Clan cheered her name. "Gingerpaw, come forward. I, Blackstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," She stopped and looked at Gingerpaw, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," she replied solemnly, for once calm and collected. "Then from this day on you will be known as Ginger pelt. StarClan honors you bravery and strength." Blackstar touched her muzzle to the top of Gingerpelts head. "Gingerpelt!Gingerpelt!" the Clan roared. Moonfeather jumped up on top of the Ice rock. " Maliceheart, the new rogue 'king' is evil to the core. he will do any thing to destroy us. but we must be ready... he fights with no honor and has long since abandoned StarClan... but I'm sad to say he did Receive his nine lives before HillCLan rebelled and he destroyed them... I understand Blackstar's grief for them... I lost some one dear to me also... but lets forget the past and fight for the future!" she howled. this was the time were the rogue kings would be no more "He received nine lives!" gasped Gingerpelt. "But that's-that's impossible!" "Not exactly," piped up Lilac. "Remember Brokenstar from the Clans of old? He had nine lives but was quite a villain. StarClan knew what they were doing then and they know now. Have faith." "Yes and dont forget Tigerstar. after he left HillClan he became leader of CoalClan and killed them all... he became leader then of the Mob or as you refer to them Rogues. another CoalClan cat joined him... my only son Starwatcher. they destroyed HillClan and dropped _Star_ from his name. "Oh, Moonfeather, I'm so sorry." Gingerpelt mewed "Well, we shall all have to be on the alert," Blackstar announced. Lilac nodded as she blended back into the cats around her. She had spoken her piece, and need not say anything else. Besides, none of them really cared what she had to say. "Lilac," Blackstar called. "Forgive me, but I almost forgot about you. Do you wish to train with a warrior for a mentor and one day become one yourself?" Lilac flushed. "Um, y-yes," she stammered, then straitened, "Yes, Blackstar, I want to become a warrior of ArcticClan." "Then from this moment until you become a warrior you will be known as Silverpaw. Gingerpelt will be your mentor." Blackstar smiled at the pair. Now, I would like to see Moonfeather, Barkwhisker, and Sunpelt in my den please. It is a council of war.".

Part 11

Moonfeather bounded down from the IceRock opening up some scratches from the fight and fallowed Blackstar. Sunpelt sat down in a small hollow in the rear of Blackstar's den. "So, Blackstar, what's this about? You've never called a council of war before. Icestar didn't call one about the rouges before." "Yes, Blackstar what is this about, you never acted like this when Braveheart ruled the Rogues," Barkwhisker mewed "Yes, but Braveheart doesn't have nine lives now does he?" Blackstar sighed. So much had changed. Could she even hope to keep up? "Now, we need a battle strategy, that's why I called you Moonfeather. You know the rouges." "Understandable... what do you need to know?" "Do you know if Maliceheart control their fighting patterns?" "They... attack in patrols... wave after wave.. fortunately Maliceheart I s in every wave. he's over confident. they all fight the same. like an apprentice with one moons training. the only reason they've ever killed a cat is be course of there sheer numbers. they kill you and then they eat you that's how they work" she explained reliving the horrors as she watched her son eat his first cat. " there claws are reinforced just like BloodClan but they are cowards that don't know how to fight"

X

Maliceheart stalked through the woods. they were close, he could feel it. Starwatcher by his side there was no way they could win..." Starwatcher wood take two patrols and circle the camp" XWell, then we shall have to make sure that none of our dead are left alone. We shall put some cats, perhaps the apprentices, on patrol behind the lines to beat off those who eat our warriors. And of course, what Maliceheart doesn't know is that coming in each time just makes it easier to kill him." Blackstar loped to the warriors den. "All of you, fight with a partner. If one of you falls, the other must get them to safety. The rouge now eat the dead." The warriors shuddered. And Blackstar went to the apprentices. "Your job is to hang back. If a cat falls, aid it to safety." She raced back to her den. Maliceheart watched the camp prepare for a tree, then "ATTACK!!" he howled. Mob cat poured in to the Clearing and started to fight the Clan. Maliceheart immediately started to slash at the warriors forgetting about the apprentices. "ARCTICCLAN, TO VICTORY!!" Blackstar yowled. Silverpaw freaked as the cats poured in. But she remembered Blackstar's command and she followed Whitepaw to the top a ridge. There, Lilac found a tom trying to jump onto Blackstar. "Oh no you dont!" Forgetting she had no training, Silverpaw leapt. The tom shrieked in fear, lost his footing and fell. He broke his neck. Silverpaw laughed. She had done nothing and she had won! One point for the Clan cats! Moonfeather jumped in to the fray she slashed at a Mob cat at ducked around him. then she came face to face with Starwatcher "nice of you to drop in Mother " he bit her in the neck and she collapsed from lack of blood. Maliceheart jumped for Blackstar and bowled her over landing on top of her. " now for my revenge. " he whispered in her ear.. Braveheart left Shadowstream, who had a twisted paw, with Barkwhisker. As he stepped out, his eyes lighted on his brother, Claw. "CLAW! It is time for us to decide, once and for all, who was the better son!" Claw let the she-cat scramble away. "Well, well, little brother. Does SMALL really think he can beat his fathers favorite son?" Braveheart only ripped tuffs of fur from Claws side. "Oh, you think you are tough. Hah! I am the kings top man." "Are you? I remember killing each of my own seconds. Are you sure your fate will not be the same?" "NO!" Braveheart ploy worked. Claw lunged forward and into Bravehearts waiting claws. "My name is Braveheart." He left his dying brother and raced after Maliceheart. Whitepaw watched Braveheart destroy his brother. A hiss at her shoulder told her she had company. "So, what do you think of my brother?" "Which one?" "Claw, the bravest, the strongest..." "The most dead." "What!" Wood rushed to the edge. "Impossible. Small beat him." "No Braveheart beat him." Whitepaw pounced on his open back. "And an apprentice beat you. Surrender or a tear open your neck, soiling my pretty white fur." Wood gave in. Maliceheart turned around and met Braveheart head on... " oh Cruel look how low you've sank. protecting the very cats you once tried to destroy. come join us, you could be great again " "I don't want to be great like that. I am great here." Braveheart began to circle Maliceheart. "Besides, Cruel is dead. I am Braveheart now, and I am happy. How about you?" " oh I will be so much more after I kill the only blockade between me and revenge! " Maliceheart leapt at Braveheart and landed on his back and began to claw him. Braveheart let out a cry of rage. He remembered an old trick. "Do you remember this, Maliceheart?" He gave a great cry and flipped onto his back and tried to squash him. Maliceheart felt the life being squashed out of him then the weight was gone. he look to see starwatcher pinning down Braveheart. " good going Starwatcher no finish that traitor " Braveheart waited for the killing blow. He had a claw raised to kill Starwatcher as he died himself. "Strike Starwatcher, but know I will walk in the light forest and when you fall you will see the dark." Starwatcher leaned down to Braveheart and whispered " dont' move and let me do the work on 3 slip out from under me and get Maliceheart. give him a blow for me too... 1..2..3..GO!! " Starwatcher hissed to Braveheart. And Braveheart slipped under him. He flew at Maliceheart and swung his claws at Maliceheart's neck. Time seemed to slow. Maliceheart had plenty of time to dodge, but he didn't seem to be trying. Maliceheart welcomed death but felt something wrong as two lives left at once then another and another until all his lives were gone..

Part 12

_Maliceheart awoke in the HillClan camp. so long ago had he been here, wat memories it brought. he looked on and Saw Goldstar. oh how he missed his old freind. Maliceheart no longer sought Vengeance but found Peace. he walked with GoldStar into the Light and StarClan welcomed him forgiving all his past misdeeds and welcomed him as the great leader he was , BrightStar..._

Epilogue 2

the rogues start to flee after Maliceheart died. Starwatcher stayed he leapt down in to the clearing. he found Moonfeather " mother let me help you " he said joy sparked in her weary old eyes to be finally re joined with her son at last. she felt a sharp pain "Starwatcher... i'm having kits!" A cry came from Snowrose, who was in the medicine cat's den. "Come join the party!" Starwatcher helped his Mother acrossed the clearing to the Medicine den. Starwatcher helped his Mother acrossed the clearing to the Medicine den. "Take good care of her " Starwatcher told Snowrose and Barkwhisker. "don't worry we will," Barkwhisker reassured him. Braveheart joined the cats inside the den, but not for long. Blackstar called him out. "Braveheart, would you say Starwatcher should join us?" "Yes." He said, not even looking at her. "Go back to Snowrose." "Thank you." Snowrose nodded and began licking her own kits, just as Braveheart squeezed back in. "Everyone," said Snowrose, "meet Foxkit and Icykit." She looked at Braveheart as she said these words, and he nodded. "They are fine names." "okay now get out of here, let them rest, it's been a long day for everyone," Barkwhisker commanded. Starwatcher walked over to Blackstar " I wish I could stay, but I'm the ruler of the mob... no we do not go by that name any longer we shall be NightClan and live were CoalClan once did, but I assure you, you will have no more trouble from my Clan, so Speaks Watchingstar... I hope our paths cross again Blackstar of ArticCLan formerly of HillClan have a long lived life " he told her and he left. Moonfeather liked her own " and Tigerkit And Dawnkit 2 of 3 last heirs of HillCLan and children of Brightstar"... "Wait," called Blackstar. "Do you know what happened to my sister, Watchingcloud?" " Watchingcloud!! shes your sister!! no wonder she didn't want to come to attack... yes shes okay and has 3 beautiful kits... I'm proud to say there mine..." Blackstar smiled. "I am glad to hear she is well. When you see her, tell her to fly high." Happier than she had ever been, Blackstar stood at the ridge.

Epilogue 3

Watchingcloud waited for Starwatcher. She feared that if he didn't return and Maliceheart had found disfavor with him, her kits would die. She looked around the rouge camp. The only ones here the rouge elders, queens, and kits, along with few HillClan members. Watchingstar came over the blackened hill of the Rogue camp, his warriors not to far behind him. " the Mob is no more WE ARE NIGHTCLAN!!" he howled. he ran down the hill to greet Watchingcloud " I've missed you, how are the kits" he asked her after he licked her. "NightClan?" she purred. "That is a good name. And the kits are fine. I suppose you are the leader." "yes... Wood will become deputy and I hope he will caring instead of cruel. is all well here, you look worried about something" "He'll need a new name then. I hope he has become more mature. "Yes me too. " he stared at Sun-high. Watchingstar began to give each rogue a warrior name and his children, Cinderpaw, Wolfpaw and Blackpaw became apprentices, finally he came down to the Deputy ceremony. " Woodclaw please step forward... you are a great warrior and the Clan owes much to you, in memory of Brightstar I name you deputy of NightCLan" Watchingcloud smiled happily as her kits became apprentices. Soon they would be warriors and the first ones too. Few other cats could claim so. And perhaps Blackpaw may one day be like her namesake.


End file.
